NiGHTS: the Untold Story
by Alyssa- Ruler of the Free Word
Summary: Helen's cousin, Aly, has moved in next door. They were born on the same day, so Aly stays over on their 13th Birth day. Aly can't belive what Helen is telling her untill she goes through it herself. rated T for language.
1. Unbelivable

NiGHTS: The Untold Story.

Chapter 1: Unbelievable.

Aly had just moved in next door to her cousin, Helen.

"HELEN!" Aly screamed with joy.

"ALY!" Helen yelled as happily. They ran over to each other and gave each other a hug. An hour later they were catching up.

"So what have you been up to the last three years?" Aly asked.

"Same as usual. But...i did go on an exciting adventure!" Helen answered. Aly listened intently.

Helen spoke of a place called the dream gate in the night demension, an old talking owl, a person called NiGHTS, someplace called Nightopia, something called the red ideya, NiGHTS' sibling, Reala, the Nightopians, things called Nightmarens (which NiGHTS was), and a boy named Will.

"HA! Yeah, like anyone would believe that made up story!" Aly said. "It's unbelievable! You need to grow up Helen. Stop living in your dreams, and stop making up stories to impress people! Now, we need to get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow. Goodnight, Helen."

Aly walked to her bed but looked at Helen who looked hurt. Then Helen's eyes turned red and she became a cloud of darkness that was chasing her. Aly saw a bright light and ran towards it.

----------End chapter----------

I know. It's short. Wanna fight about it?


	2. I still don't belive Maybe I do

NiGHTS: The Untold Story.

This entire chapter is in Aly's POV.

----------start----------

Chapter 2: I still don't believe. Maybe I do.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked as she entered the dream gate. I was just standing there and turned around to get a mouthful of feathers.

"Move it birdbrain!" I yelled at the owl.

"My name is Owl-WOAH!" Owl started as NiGHTS flew by.

"Don't listen to him.....he's a boring old owl. Wouldn't you rather have fun?" NiGHTS asked.

"I don't care.......it's just a dream. It's not real or anything. Right?" I was lying to myself. Then I tried pinching myself. I refrained from crying out. Okay, it was real.

"Um..." NiGHTS said with an annoyed look in her eyes. "Owl, look up there." she directed to the pink and red sparkles twirling in the sky. A crazy laughter was coming from that exact direction.

"Uh...NiGHTS, Isn't that your crazy cousin-" Owl started.

"Kerana? Yes. Yes it is." Kerana flew down. She looked exactly like NiGHTS only with pink instead of purple and a red jacket.

"Hiya, NiGHTS! Whats up?" she said. NiGHTS just looked at Kerana like she was a total nut case. "Why the mean look?" Kerana asked. Then she looked at me.

"Ooh! A red ideya! How rare!" Kerana said aloud. She just kept going on and on and on! After half a minute my eye was twitching! I couldn't take it. I punched her in the face. Blood was running from her nose. She brought the tips of her fingers to her nose, pulled away and said, "OH MY GOD! I'M A TOMATO!" She then laughed then attacked NiGHTS.

"How did I know this was gonna happen?" NiGHTS said annoyed. I just started randomly singing "so what" by Pink. I had a crazed look on my face. Reala came rushing down to help Kerana. I pulled a pink glove with a puff around the wrist onto my left hand and tried to look as cute as possible. I walked over to Reala. I tapped on his shoulder. He looked at me.

"Why are you attacking that nice lady?" I asked in my cutest voice.

"Um...well..." Reala started.

"She was nice to me!" I said pulling the fake tears trick.

"Uh..." Reala couldn't speak.

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO HURT HER! SHE'S A NICE LADY! WAHHHHH!" yes that was me.

"listen just leave me alone to do my work!" Reala was pretty annoyed now. Now that i had his attention...I punched him in the face. As hard as I could. Then I kicked him in the stomach to get him out of the way. He ran off like the coward he is. I gave Kerana a death glare. She ran off before she could get hurt.

"Piece of cake." I said, hands on my hips.


End file.
